I Don't Know (2p! Face x Reader)
by Rain109
Summary: Your life with the FACE family used to be normal until you found out about 2p!s. . . And, let's just say, that completely changed your life. . . Follow along with this story to find out what exactly happens in this crazy 2p! adventure of yours!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another story that I was inspired to wright by two songs! (Wow, I really need to get a life. . .) The songs are both by the same person, Lily Allen. The first song was a cover of Somewhere Only We Know. Though, that part would be later. . . And then the next song is called Alfie. X3 Yeah, I know, right?! And it totes fits him! Go on! Now you gotta go listen to it! Trust me, you'll absolutely love it. . . If you pay attention to the lyrics, you'll also think that it would totes be Oliver singing it to Alfie. . . X3**

**Okay, so, anyways, in this first chapter here, you are a child, chillin with the 1p! Face family! **

**Though, the next chapter is to be a large timeskip. . . So, yeah! Hope ya like! Please comment, follow, whatever ya need to do to be happy!**

* * *

"Aw, Alfred! Give it back!" You whined, jumping up and down as you tried your hardest to retrieve your cute little bow that your best friend Alfred F. Jones had stolen from you. Plus, it really didn't help that his step-brother, Matthew Williams, wouldn't help you out. Though, you had ways of making him give it back.

You were currently at their house for a play-date, or whatever you'd like to call it. So, that meant that their older brothers, Arthur and Francis were there, also. One thing of the many that you never got about the little family was why they didn't live with the parents they never talked about. You thought it was strange, but when you asked them about it, they made up some story that you decided to go with, since your brain was tired of trying to process the situation any further.

Anyways, you knew their whole, small family simply adored you! Though, you just thought it was in that cute little best friend way. Though, boy, you may wanna pay closer attention to life. So, off topic again! Anyways! You stop jumping and swing your head from side to side, looking for-

"Arthur! Francis!" and with that call of their name, you start running towards them, latching onto Arthur once there. "Alfred stole my bow again!" You complained, you smirk being aggressively fought back. Your goal wasn't to get him in trouble, just to get your bow back and have a bit of fun while doing it.

You lifted your head, resting your chin on his stomach to see a red-faced Arthur. As soon as your eyes met, he quickly looked forward to Alfred who seemed to be watching you two with a jealous expression, though that was quickly replaced by fake guilt. Obviously, Arthur didn't believe it, since the next thing to appear on his face was a smirk. He knew how much Alfred, and Matthew, too, loved you. And, he honestly had to admit that he loved you, too. And, oh boy, don't leave out Francis! Being the lady lover he is, he couldn't stay away from a beautiful creature like you!

"Alfred," He would have continued on with his sentence, though Alfred decided he didn't want a lecture, so instantly just began walking toward you as you detached yourself from Arthur. A small smirk taking over his face as he got close to your ear to put your bow back in your hair. Taking that chance, he whispered, "You should probably get a head start. . ." You took a minute to process what he said. Though, when you did, your eyes widened as you looking back at his smiling face. You couldn't help but smile yourself as you turned around and ran down the hall then up the stairs. You could hear Alfred counting to ten. Just as he reached nine, you found a space in a closet to hide in, and waited. And waited. And waited. . . Though, where was that last number? The number that you were to turn in about a week? A bit worried, you moved your head to look through the crack in the closet door.

"Where is she?!" You heard an angry voice shout as it's body appeared, stomping down the hall.

"If we don't find her, I think I'll just have to tempt her out with some dead bodies of her loved ones!" Another voice said as it also stomped down the hall behind the first. Then came two others, close behind, looking a bit worried.

You silently gasped. Bodies? Of, your family?! Who were these people, and what business did they have, wanting to kill your family?! And, why did they look so much like the nice little family you have just seen a bit ago?

Just then, realization hit you like a hand to the back of your small, little, fragile head. You remember your friend, Kiku, talking about something called a 2p. As easily bored as you get, you listened very close to his explanation, being very into it to learn more and hear about them.

According to Kiku, a 2p! is the opposite of a person. That's was 2p! means; the second personality. So, everyone had a 2p!, though they live their life in the own dimension. Well, some. Some 2p!s come to our dimension and find their 2p!. Depending on what they feel like doing, they can either negotiate and live in the same dimension with their 1p!, or kill them off and live their life.

That must have been what happened to your favorite four guys. Except, they must have killed them off. . . At that, your eyes started to water with tears. Bitter tears of sorrow for the family they considered you a part of, since your own family is never home and treats you like literal shit.

Taking the chance, you clear your eyes and stand up. As if you were about to go underwater, you took a deep breath, then held it as you slowly opened up the closet door. You tiptoed out, hoping the old wooden floor beneath you wouldn't crack and squeak. Once in the hall and looking down to see a door opened and some voice coming from it, you ran . As fast as your little, child legs could carry you. You ran down the stairs, down the hall, and out the front door, not even bothering to close it. For a minute, you thought you had blacked out from worry and nervousness, though once you looked up at the stars shining up above, you realized that it was only night time. You were glad, but more worried at the same time. In the darkness, you wouldn't be seen as easily, though you also wouldn't be able to see others as easily. Creepers, monsters, aliens, cyborgs-

"Shh! it's, alright. . ." a soft, British voice said after one arm was wrapped over your mouth and the other around your waist to keep you from moving. Your eyes widened, and you turned your head to look back at the person the voice belonged to. You couldn't believe your eyes! Standing there behind you was Arthur Kirkland! The Arthur Kirkland!

"I-I thought you were-"

"I know. . . They did too. . . But, obviously, I'm not. . . Th-Though the others a-are. . ." He said, his voice shakily coming out. Oh, I couldn't imagine the pain he is feeling! That must be horrid!

"W-Well, anyways, w-we shouldn't stay here. Come on, (_y/n_)! Let's go and start over! L-Let's forget about all of this 2p! stuff! Let's do this again, the right way," his last sentence sounded so soft and caring that I couldn't bring myself to resist. With a deep breath inwards, I nodded. A smile lighted up his face, and he pulled me in for a hug. It felt nice and warm.

I knew that from this moment on, we would have to protect each other from those crazy 2p!s.

I knew that from this moment on, we would have to keep each other in line and safe, knowing of the dangers from the outside world.

I knew that from this moment on, we would have to work harder than we ever have to survive this nightmare come true.

* * *

**Okay, I'm hoping to have the next chapter out within the next week. Though I also need to start working on another story of mine, which may or may not happen until I actually see the dude that it's based on. **

**IT'S BEEN FOUR FREAKING WEEKS AND IF I DON'T SEE HIM SOON I MIGHT CRRRYYYYY! **

**X3 But yeah, I need to see him soon before I die. . .**

**So, yeah! I'll work on this until I see him, then I'll get back to my other story! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hah hah, yes! We had yet another snow day today! The buses wouldn't start! Though, we're probs def gonna go back tomorrow, since it's supposed to be in the 30's. . . poo. . .**

**X3 Well, yeah! Since it was a snow day, I had the ability to get another chapter done! So, in that case, the next chapter should come out sometime within the next two weeks, depending on how much I choose to work on it. . . **

* * *

"Oh my god dude! Just go already!" You yelled at Arthur who nervously stood at the door while you sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the TV and yelling at him while he debated with himself. "You'll get the job for sure! I mean, yeah! You are a bit young, but you are the smartest person I know! And that's exactly what they look for in a teacher! Smart and child friendly! Go! If you don't, I won't talk to you for a week! And that's a promise!" You threatened. Arthur knew right away after that speech that he would go for the interview. He knew he couldn't bear you not talking to him for a week. He loved you more that anything, and more than family, at that.

With a sigh, he nodded. "I'll be back by three. Text me if you want me to pick you up any food." He said, opening up the front door.

"Nah, I think I'll just walk up to somewhere and sit for a bit. I need the fresh air. I'll go crazy if I don't since I go back to school in two days." you shouted to him. Currently, it was Winter break, which would end in about, yes, two days. And yeah, it was crazy to walk up to get some food. Heck, it was crazy to walk anywhere, in this cold climate! Though, whatever, it might do you good. Staying inside your house for a week without leaving really wasn't doing you any good!

"Kay, bye! I'll see you later!" he called, closing and locking the door behind him. You heard his car start up, then the noise of the engine disappear as he pulled out of the driveway.

Letting out a sigh, you brought yourself to your feet lazily and climbed up the stairs. Once up, you entered the bathroom, disrobed, then hopped into the shower.

You were now showered, dressed, and fresh! You stood by the door while you put on your light jacket, then your sweatshirt, then your coat, then your scarf and gloves, and lastly, your cute white hat. It was more fashionable than warm, though you gotta look good when you go out, eh?

You stick your phone into your back pocket and stuff your mini laptop up your coat, then, taking in a deep breath, open the door. the icy cold wind hits your face, and you instantly regret wanting to go out. Though, you were so hungry that you had to leave the warmth of your home. You step out of your house, close and lock the door behind you, then set off down the driveway, down the sidewalk, and on your way to the downtown of your little city.

Soon, enough, you reach it. You look around at the places. You could either go to The coffee shop in which no one knows the name to, McDonalds (of course), Burger King (Again, of course), or Starbucks. Yep, there was no competition there. Starbucks it is.

You walk down the street and into the Starbucks, sighing with pleasure at that warmth of the little shop. As you walk up to the counter, you begin taking off your coat. Once up, you order a (_Favourite Starbucks Drink_)(Heh, mine is the Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. . .) and a scone. Oh, their scones are just heavenly. . .

After you get your stuff, you sit down in a booth and set your laptop down on top of it. You open it and start it up while you get your food and drink situated. Taking a sip of your drink, you close your eyes in delight at the familiar, lovely taste. Opening them back up, you logged into the computer then opened up Chrome, Google Drive, then one of your stories/fanfictions that you are working on, to type. And that's what you do. You type your story while taking occasional sips and bites of your drink and scone. You would never admit it to his face, but you liked any other scone much better than the ones Arthur would make. Sometimes, in the warmer weather, when he made you scones to take to school or what-not, you would leave early and stop by the park. There, you would feed the scones to the ducks that lived by the lake. Even they rarely liked them. Normally, they would just take one, fly up with it, then drop it on a car. That was another reason why you gave them to them. You could damage property without actually damaging it yourself.

Oh, you were getting much work down, now! Who ever was following your story would super glad that you had already gotten two more chapters done! Now you were halfway through the third, when all of a sudden, you could hear loud whispering coming from behind you. And it sounded all too familiar. . .

Alfie's POV

"Dude! I haven't fuckin seen her in forever! Last I remember, I watched out the window of our house as she ran down the fucking street to get away from us." I whispered loudly as my gaze still focused on the back of (_y/n_)'s beautiful head. I was in love with her when I was a 1p!, and that still hasn't changed. . . I'm guessing that's the same for the rest, too. Oliver couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, either. He would if I-

"Alright, as much as we all love the back of (_y/n_)'s head, we should probably do something, eh? Though, not be too obvious, she might scream of some shit. . ." My brother, Matt said. The rest of us nodded, though Francois a bit distant. . . Well, he always seems that way, so who fuckin cares?

"Alright, here's what we do. . ." and with that, we went to work on our plan, then went to put it in action.

Your POV (Now "you" shall be replaced with "I", since I keep making that mistake anyways,)

I tap on a key repeatedly, though without pressing it. Ugh! Writers block sucks, eh? Yeah, well, this one was worse than the others. It's as if I need something to just smack the back out my head and force it into working. . .

As if on cue, a small balled up piece of paper hit the back of my head. Wow, I guess my prediction was right! A great idea struck me and I began typing away, the paper being lost in my memories.

Within a fifteen seconds of my breakthrough, another paper hit me, now causing me to loose the rest of that thought. Oh, whoever threw it is about to experience the pain of having their head shoved up their ass. . .

Squinting my eyes, I swung my head around, only to see. . . no one? I know for sure I'm not hallucinating. . . I felt it! Plus, the paper is sitting right freakin next to me! Then, this must be a prank, eh? Yeah, a prank. . . I just turn back around, take a deep breath, read over my last paragraph, then continue typing, some of my ideas slowly flowing back into my brain.

And sure enough, within another 30 seconds, another balled up paper hits the back of my head. Ohs how they wanted to play, eh? Then like he little child they are, they'll get it their way. . .

My plan is set. I begin to take type in hopes that it looks real. And boy, was I accurate! Right as I felt something against the back of my head, I whipped around to see four heads disappearing beneath the booth two seats behind me. One of which was strawberry pink. Way too easy to memorize. . . I'm a little scared to confront them after my first experience, though from partly knowing Al and Matt from school, I think I might have more confidence. . . And if they were to hurt me, I've got witnesses! Pretty smart, eh?

Angrily, I slide out of my booth and slowly walk to theirs, stopping at its end and standing their with my arms crossed. Francois, or the other France, was on the end, meaning that he was the first to notice me. He looked up at me with dull eyes. I would have been shocked that he wasn't more surprised, but after reading about them, I supposed that this was normal. He nudged Oliver, who looked up at me also. A small blush grew on his face as he nudged Matt, who looked up at me. His mouth fell open, and he nudged, last but not least, Alfie. When he looked up at me, a blush took over that tan of his and he put on a fake smile while scratching the back off his head.

"Oh, hey (_y/n_)! Fancy meeting you here, huh?" he said as I rolled my eyes. He sighed and they all brought themselves up to actually sit on the booth. Taking in a deep breath, I sat down across them.

"Alright, what do you guys want?" I ask, folding my arms on the table while the whole 2p! Face family sat there, staring at me.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked innocently.

"You weren't just hitting the back of my head with paper for nothing, eh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, love-" The cupcake loving dude was cut off by the smoking French one.

"We wanted to get your attention because we haven't seen you in a while."

"Now that," I said, pointing a finger at Francois, "I believe. . ." He blinked at me. I could have sworn he flashed me a smile, but I'm not exactly sure. . .

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevs, it's true. Surprise!" Alfie said, the last part sarcastic. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"So, uhm, how have you been, poppet~?" Oliver asked with a bright smile upon his face.

"Uhm, pretty good, I guess. And you guys?"

"Oh, good now that we've met with you again!" I think I like this new Arthur. . . He seems pretty nice. . . Though, I just have to be careful of one thing; the cupcakes. . .

"(_y/n_), I know we are not exactly the same people from your past, but can you be willing to give us a shot?" Matt asked. I stared at him, and the rest, tapping my fingers on the table while I thought. As long as I don't do anything stupid, it may work.

With a sigh, I nodded my head. "Yeah, I guess so. . ." At that, all of their faces lit up with glee. Except Francois's of course. . .

"Oh, very good poppet!" I give a smile to Oliver. Then, I stand and walk back to my own things. I pack up my laptop then put on my coat, all the time feeling four pairs of eyes on I'm all packed and ready to go, I stop back in front of their booth, in which they are all already looking up at me.

"Need something else?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like to come back to our house for a bit?" Alfie asked.

"Your house, eh? Well, seeing as I'm not exactly doing anything, sure, why not?" I say, a small smile lighting up my face.

"Great! Let's go!" Oliver said excitedly, jumping up and grabbing my hand. Though not long after, Al and Matt stood too, fighting for one of my hands.

"To avoid the trouble, I'll take a leg. . ." Francois offered.

"Yeah, I don't think that'll be necessary. . ." I point out. He just nods and follows behind us while Oliver leads us, holding one hand, Alfie and Matt taking turns on the other. Uhm, well, this is to be an interesting night, huh?

* * *

**So, uhm, yeah! I hoped you liked it! **

**Alright, you guys must go look up Alfie by Lily Allen. . . It relates so much to Al that I could actually picture Oliver singing it to him. . . X3 **

**But, yeah. . . I listened to that during the part where they were throwing the paper at your head. I dunno, I've got inspiring songs. . . **


End file.
